Fallen Hope
by EmilykaFairy
Summary: Robin would appear in that same field, and her beloved captain would be at her side, to a new whole future with her children, in her home. They would be happy, surrounded by their friends. As if. Good endings are only meant for fairy tales. If it is to be won, then it takes fighting. [This story is complete, it is meant to be a one-shot]


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Fire Emblem nor its characters, which are the properties of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **A/N : I actually rewrote this. A kind reviewer pointed out my errors and I corrected them, but if you see other ones, please report them to me ! Don't worry about being rude or anything, because you're not unless you insult me.**

* * *

 _She could feel the hard pressure of the rocks in her back and the gentleness of the wind as she opened her eyes slowly. The grass was pure, free of blood's ugly stains she was used to because of the war._

 _The war made everything look painfully ugly with sadness and loneliness while death entered her mind… Fear of losing her comrades echoed deep in her heart during battle or when she thought of battle formations and war plans, and she often found herself desesperate to escape from these nightmares. Sometimes when she woke up, she would notice foreign tears spilling down her cheeks, both in fear of her friends' death and of her true nature, which the brand on her right hand reminded her too often._

 _Cries of pain. Death. Lost friends and lovers._

 _Fear. Terror._

 _Grima's loud and creepy laugh in the reddened sky and the sound of boots on the monster's skin. Robin remembered that all too well._

 _Terrifying darkness and the desesperate voice of her companions. Hope, anger, determination._

 _Now, she only saw the pure light blue sky and the calm environment she was familiar with, the plains near Southtown, which she considered her birthplace. Her life began here, when Chrom found her. Even if they discovered her lineage and fragments of her past, Chrom, her loving husband, made her think that only the future was important. She cursed herself for being a monster, after all._

 _She heard dull footsteps resonate inside the ground, tracing a route on the grass, approaching her frame. She didn't bother to stand up, as deep blue eyes stared lovingly at her. Instead, she felt her heart warming up from hapiness and her eyes water._

" _Chrom, we have to do something", began a cheerful yet worried feminine and childish voice. Lissa's blonde hair bounced when she turned her head to face her brother. Her eyes shone in hope as she furrowed her brows in a joyous anxiety. She seemed to be unsure if the person before her was the one they searched for during a couple years._

 _She waited impatiently for her brother's answer, who only turned to face her, his hands trembling._

" _What do you propose we do ?", he finally said, as unsure as her. His heartbeat invited his body in a dance in his ribcage, and his body was trembling in anticipation._

" _U-uh... I don't know..."_

 _Was this a dream ? No. It couldn't be. The sensations were too real. A dream has always a hazy kind of development. But this had not... It brought her back..._

 _A chuckle brought her back to reality. Chrom grinned from amusement, seeing her not responding, only confused, but Robin saw inside his eyes that he was extremely tired, and worried. He must have been unable to sleep for a long time, and only the sight of her after all this months of desesperate searchs gave him the strenght to laugh so._

" _I see you are awake now," he whispered with a low voice, as if he didn't want to startle her. Jeez, she was already clearly awake, there was no use for that. She did tell him a lot of times to not treat her like she was made of glass – since they maried, he feared for her every time she went to battle, but before, he trusted her so much he knew she would return alive. Oh, and a reckless behavior accompanied by a few scratches here and there and sometimes an injury did the rest of the work._

 _Since he longed for her all this time, when she got back, it was only natural to treat her like this ; he seemed as thought he was scared that if he were to touch her, she would disappear entirely. A quite normal reaction._

 _Robin heard Lissa taking her staff and the clatter of the iron. She bent down to be at her level, well, higher than her level because the tactician was actually lying down, a kind smile on her face._

" _Hey there," she greeted sweetly._

 _How her smile seemed similar to Emmeryn's. Robin had only knew her for a short while before she died, with all her capacities ; she was found a while after, her memory lost and no longer capable of speaking of expressing her thoughts in any manner. However, she always was a model for wisdom._

 _Lissa could have matured even more with her big sister than with the war's cruelty when the tactician was gone. She remained as cheerful as ever, bringing joy, and Robin was sure to see a glow of mischief in her eyes._

 _Chrom must be proud. Even if he would have prefered to see her growing and becoming a woman in others circumstances. Well, technicaly, she was already a woman before the whole Grima adventure, as she married Lon'qu only a little while after Robin married her brother._

" _There's better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."_

 _Chrom chuckled sweetly again, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he repeated that familiar sentence that was only meant to lighten the mood the first time. Lissa rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, her cheeks puffed, as she readied her staff._

 _He extended his right hand for Robin to take again. She would never refuse the hand that pulled her from the darkness before and gave her a home. He knew this as well, and he would have waited an eternity, his hand close to her._

" _Give me your hand."_

 _Soon, as the prince helped her on her feet to avoid stumbling, she met his chest. Robin felt suddenly overwhelmed by feelings ; all the fear, all the suffering. She was back from darkness again, and he would lead her to light._

 _Before she had the time to even think about it, she was crying softly in his chest, clutching his tunic's fabruc with sloppy and trembling hands. She was crying her heart out, all the time she slept all alone in a sweet darkness' embrace during those years, she was crying in relief to see them again ; she was crying thinking of the future._

 _Chrom would take her again as his queen, she would see her wonderful children again. She was curious to see how Lucina grew, maybe she had already grown tall ; by the way, how long was she gonne for ? How much had changed ?_

 _She hoped no one changed too much, and she hoped her own children would recognize her – which was nearly impossible for Morgan, he was only a baby when she disappeared. Her doubt only added weight to her tears, ans soon Chrom was whispering sweet nothings, reassuring her. His touch only made her hoping more and expecting less, clearing her doubts away, it calmed her and reminded her how much she loved him._

 _Soon, her tears subsided, and she finally smiled, looking at her husband's deep blue eyes to see comfort in them, and the promised of a new future._

" _Welcome back. It's over now."_

* * *

What a sweet promise . What a wonderful lie bathed in useless hope.

Robin woke again to be greeted by a deep purple ceiling over her head. There was no sky, no wind and no grass, only loneliness. Her room wasn't really decorated, but the furniture looked expensive and rich enough. She slipped away her comfortable featherbed, her feet walking around the room, brushing the Plegian-adorned tapestries, to the window, where she opened the curtains to let the light enter the room. Yet, it wasn't a warm light, not a cheerful one like in her dream.

The deepest feeling of despair in when you think all is over, and that everything will be okay, but just as you believe that, reality kicks in.

She experienced that every morning. She knew she wasn't broken, not just yet, but she wished she stopped believing in the tiniest hope that could exist – her memories.

A familiar figure undid the chains that bound Robin's room to enter. The tactician didn't bother to move ; trying to escape was useless. She was trapped in darkness.

Rather, Robin didn't even want to move, to turn around ann to see _that woman's_ face, her own face as if it was reflected like a mirror, and those big, awful and creepy red eyes glaring back at her.

She wasn't her. She wasn't a part of her. Repeat again.

Grima moved closer to Robin who only heard the frills of her long crimson dress on the floor. The evil one stopped to keep the tactician at arm's lenght and giggled darkly.

Robin clutched her hands onto her palms enough to bleed. She didn't need to look at her hand to see that the mark was still here.

"It's useless to try to resist me so much," the evil one began, "you know well your plan was perfect back then ; but a god has always a card up her sleeve. I had one more empty vessel for my soul to be saved."

That was right. When she was disappearing, Robin thought it was finally over, and that Grima wouldn't exist anymore. The future was saved, and someday, she would be reunited with Chrom. That was what she believed in.

However, it wasn't the way Naga predicted. When she ended Grima herself and started fading from the world, along with Grima's body, she didn't even considered the possibility of hearing her laugh again. Soon, a while after the Sheperds came back to town, sure that Grima was defeated for good, another vessel emerged from nothingness, and the nightmare resumed. Far from them a woman with the same face as hers giggled and stopped Robin's disappearance. Because if Grima was never dead, then Robin wouldn't disappear. Only the vessel was dead.

"That stupid Naga really did think of me as an imbecile."

And now, she was on her way to restore her powers completely. For that purpose, she traveled worlds after another, and did the same the every vessel every _Robin_ she could find.

Gathering the vessels to built her power and her true form at the same time, creating misery and despair in every world.

But not Robin's. Because she was forced to trick them, her world was still in peace, not knowing the preparation of her evil deeds. The Sheperds were living happily without her, maybe they even forgot her.

Yet, even if she wanted to much to stop hoping for the impossible, she was convinced that as long as she had her memories, as long as she remembered them, the fight wasn't over.

If she could fight using hope, then she will continue believing.

Again and again. No matter how much she sees, how much her mind is tortured by futile dreams and despair, and the cries of the other Robins, she will fight, trapped in the darkness.

For the ones she loved.

Forever...

* * *

 **A/N : This is my first story here, and my first Fire Emblem fanfic. Usually, I don't write fanfics, and I wasn't sure it would go well. To be precise, I actually don't know why I'm here.**

 **I wanted to write Fire Emblem fanfic, but I thought about it too much before writing something here.**

 **I know my writing isn't so great, and that I'm not super skilled at English, but I hoped you liked it. It was supposed to be lighter thought, actually a kind of fluffy thinggy when Chrom finds Robin again.**

 **Maybe you're disappointed (if someone read it) because there's no physical description of Robin. You can think as every Robin you like, then. An avatar is made to be personal.**

 **Actually, I would love to have some advice on writing in English... Or any feedback !**

 **Feel free to say something !**

 **[Emilyka]**


End file.
